an angle god forgot…
by TwinRise
Summary: A zombie AU where there is still monsters, sam, dean and angles still exist but the zombies are more of a threat than each other. With the whole world's population dwindling to near thousands every one is out to save them self's and on the day dean was to surely die he is saved by possibly the last angel to remain on earth.
1. read before story

in this AU, a zombie apocalypse broke out right after Sam's and Dean's mother had died so they had grown up killing monsters and zombies. At the beginning Angels fought to save mankind and even side by side with some demons. As time went by though, the battle was being lost and man kind turn they're backs on the angles and in a panic, hunted them. Using the wings of an angel in a ritual to heal one person from the zombie virus. Thus the Angels left vowing to never return again and they didn't. The worlds population was cut in half with in 3 nights and man kind realized their mistake. Many prayed for their return but no prayer was answered. heaven had closed their gates to man kind.

Years later, the world population had been spread into camps with everyone attempting to coexist and survive. Sam and Dean had become know as the worlds best monster and zombie slayers and are used for supply hunts by many of the camps. Strangely many people have begun to theorize that one of them are a last remaining angel left on earth, though they are far from the truth. Dean had made a deal with a demon to save Sam and had gone to hell only to miraculously return a year ago. While Sam had finally got off his demon blood addiction. though the tale of an angel that remains holds some truth. Castiel had rebelled against heaven and their leave, speaking on the behalf of man kind. Castiel held hope for the creatures that turned their back on them and remained on earth to continue the fight. But after years of fighting it had seem that god and heaven had forgotten him and the humans that remained.


	2. Chapter 1

"God, that was a hard one!" Dean sighed as they drove from their last drop off point. they had just collected some much needed clothes to sector A, the first camp to come up after cut off day or the day heaven left.

"ahehe," Sam snorted. "you say that every time, dean." they were now traveling to bobby's to get their next task. After cut off day, bobby's house had become the hub of information for all the sectors. bobby has eyes and ears on all the zombie herds, the sectors needs and is the spot of wealth for people. if you wanted a lot of money all you would have to do is go to bobby's. sectors will pay him to deploy a team to complete a task and he will pay who ever finishes the task first. the more risky the job the more a sector will pay. Though, many have gone to bobby's and not returned after deployment, the winchesters were well known for they're survival rate and were well demanded.

"Well if it wasn't so damn close every time maybe ill stop… i swear they're attracted to us!" Dean fumed as he popped in his beloved tape.

"Dean… they are attracted to us…" Sam mused. Dean stopped his air drumming for a moment and then turned to Sam with a half hearted glare.

"you know what i mean, smart ass." Dean turned his attention back to the road leaving them to listen to the tape and the sounds of moan in the distance. this last task was very close and dean almost lost Sam again. So Dean kept his sour mood to hide his frantic worry. Though he had experienced hell already he would not hesitate to do it again for Sam to live. This thought sent a shiver down Dean's back as memories of hell flashed through his mind. he swallowed the bile that rose to his throat back as he shook his head from the memories.

they never figured out how he came back from hell. Dean sighed as he rubbed the hand mark on his arm. This was the only thing left on him from hell. Sam didn't know of it yet and dean rather it that way. Dean had no idea where it came from, not a demon and not of torture, so he assumed it was something gained on his return. Dean just remembers a blackness and an echo of a pained gasp of glee yelling "-dean winchester has been saved-" then he woke up out side a sector. That voice almost haunts him as much the hellish memories. the voice was so pained, the person was most defiantly injured. Infact he woke up covered in blood but none of it was his own. So who saved him and what happen to him. it bothered dean a lot not to know.

Dean had finally pulled up to bobby's gate and started to get out to begin the entering process. Both of the winchesters left to opposite gate doors and began opening them to reveal a large area and another gate. they drove the car in and shut the heavy gate be hind them. they repeated this two more times before getting bobby's house finally. the procedure was well known to anyone in any sector. Out of every area, everyone prays that bobby's place gets run over with geeks last. Everyone knows a loss of bobby means a loss of communication and maybe survival.

"Lucy I'm home!" Dean shouted as he barged in followed by Sam.

"Dont yawl idjits ever knock!" Bobby yelled from with in the house, assuming from a bathroom. Dean gained a large smile as he looked to sam. Sam just shook his head with a chuckle, knowing this was how they lovingly greeted each other. In they're language it was a "im so glad to be home, it was hard and scary" with reply of "thank god your ok, I've been worried sick."

"no worries bobby were down here" Sam announced as he set down some of his favorite weapons on the kitchen table and started to unpack to unveil what supplies they might need. Dean flopped to the chair stretching out . this was the same thing they always did; come in, dean cleans and checks weapons, sam checks all the supplies, stay for a night and then they go to their next task. Dean started to pulled his gun to him self and began detailing it when bobby finally rolled in to the room. Bobby had serverly been injured before he made his home into an intel hub, figuring he could not fight for everyone he did the next best thing. This insured his safety since no one would help a cripple person in this day and age of survival and to help in any way he could.

"Hey boys" Bobby spoke up.

"hey bobby, anything new?" Dean started.

"Ya, the damn gezzers are moving again. i swear they have a migration pattern but no one will listen me." Bobby began his usual load down. "sector d, is low on medical supplies as they all are but it is more. Sector b is having disputes again and we have talk of that lone wolfer again."

"lone wolf again?" Sam spoke nonchalantly. they had all heard of this lone wolf coming up in many stories. a skilled quick fight who didn't speak but help you survive hard situation or killed you. a strange description really, but being the only thing to really talk about they inquired a lot about this mystery man.

"yeah, son of a gun was apparently dumb enough to try and save a kids dog, yet he killed three people." they were all off the wall about the lone wolf, never knowing if he was good or not.

"Crazy son of a bitch i say." Dean spoke up not really to anyone. "should we do something about him?" Dean and Sam were also hired to get rid of Pests, groups of travelers who raided sectors to survive.

"nuh, right now sector d needs medical supplies." Bobby begrudgingly said. medical supplies was the most dangerous tasks given since zombies seem to horde hospitals though the patients are long gone.

"well, we'll leave in the morning." sam stated. Its strange how short their conversations had become, but there was always something to do as bobby nodded and rolled to his radar and the brothers spilt to return to their tasks.

—-time lapse—-

they were already driving to a major city now. since all small towns were raided by now they didn't want to risk breaking into more than one hospital to gain the need material. It was more dangerous to go to the large cities but dean and Sam had gotten use to strictly raiding in major cities. Though this one they were a bit worried about, it was well known to have the best medical supplies left but it was known for the particularly violent zombies. for some reason there was three types of zombies; violent ones, groupies and the smart ones. the violent ones lacked any sense and could spend hours beating a wall if it thought food was on the other side. while the smart ones would realize there is an opening not 4 feet away from the violent ones and use that. Yet the groupies just stayed together in massive herds doing what ever the zombie in front of them did, a very dangerous thing if a smarter or violent one was in the mix and they usually were, but easy to get off task if a large enough distraction came along.

"so whats the plan?" Sam asked as they entered the city boarders.

"Plan is to get in and get out asap." Dean started as his face hardened bit as they neared the hospital passing the gezzers to slow to catch them in their car.

"so the usual?" Sam stated fixating on the building ahead.

"yep." Dean reply as he stopped the car 10 feet from the hospital. the building was eirly quite but they knew better than to get their hopes up. they started getting out of the car as Dean left the keys in and the car running a lesson learned when raiding cities of huge population. Sam open the trunk and passed dean his bag. each had a bag of at least three days of food and medical supplies if they were separated and plenty of room to shove supplies in when they find it. dean strapped on his two trusty pistols and enough ammunition to make an army jealous. He added his trusty Bat with nails through it. Sam grabbed his rifle, machete and ammunition as well and closed the trunk.

"so whats our time?" Sam ask as he look to the building.

"45 minutes." Dean replied checking his watch. they always set a time on these tasks, so if someone doesn't come back out after that time the other would have to leave assuming the other is dead or caught in a hard spot that they will have to wait out; i.e. hiding in a closet till there are less zombies. the meet up place was bobby's of course and the other would wait for them there. Sam checked his watch and nodded. They split up giving each other a worried nod as their only sign wishing each other luck.

Dean would always cover the bottom half of the building as Sam cover the top half. Dean had long ago made it this way because the bottom halves were alway more dangerous since zombies general are better at stumbling down a stairs than up. Dean watched where Sam left before he began his own travels.

—Dean's POV—

i quietly walked to a busted window and peered through carefully before flashing a light to see it was a patents room and was luckily empty. i busted the rest of the window and carefully climb through. my adrenaline started pumping as i could hear moans echo through the hallways. it felt cold in the building though i know it is warm. this is my fear to die by a bite only to haunt the world as a mindless zombie. would i be conscious and see it all? hear the screams of a person I'm killing by my own hands…. it sounds a lot like hell…

i quited my breath as i crack the door open. i saw a geezer down at the end of the hallway but he turn the corner. i pulled one of my guns out and screwed on its silencer raisning it at ready as opened the door all the way. i knew i had to look for a supply closet or the pharmacy department. i start down the hallway carefully stepping over things to keep silent. i can hear something dripping in the distance making me on edge even more. i pass by rooms only to have old patents moan at me through locked doors. i hate seeing them up close… because they were once a person with fears and dreams, but now they are beasts with remnants of their past clinging to them… clothes, rings….toys…

i continued quicker as i see a supply closet ahead. i come up to the closet and quietly turned the nob to peak in. i looked at my surrounding and then opened the door more to see the closet was clear. i grabbed everything that seemed important and left shoving it in my bag. i could hear rattling near by and more moans which meant a herd was coming. this was bad considering the inclosed spaces and these doors would not hold up to more than 15. another lesson learned through my travels. so next answer was high grounds. i looked around and brought out a small knife killing a loner before it could make noise. the noise was getting closer, i know they were about to turn the corner. finally i see some shelves and climb on to them to moved ceiling panels. i climbed up quickly as they turned the corners in hopes to hide before they saw me.

"fuck!" i breathed as the moans grew angrier. i didn't climb up fast enough. i let out a sigh as i bear crawled to back of the hallway where they entered. i carefully moved another ceiling panel and bent over hanging out of the ceiling halfway, upside down, and readied my gun. the group of about 30 were clawing at the shelf i climbed up only seconds ago. 'fucking groupies' i mumbled as i began to pick them off one by one. though i had a silencer my gun still held some noise which the zombies had equated to dinner bell over all the times guns have been used through the years. so they began to come toward the noise. 5 left. they are under me now. 2 left…

….none left.

i got down from the ceiling and moved as fast as possible, gun powder attracts them now also and the sound bodies flopping to the floor rang through the building. i was in a quite run now as the hallway i came from became noisier.

i was breathing harder as i leaned against the wall and reloaded my gun. the lights were flickering here leaving the hallway with a more foreboding feeling than most.

'perfect'

i continued on my way as sweat dripped down my face. i could see the pharmacy department ahead and i sighed in relief and slowed my pace. only major hospitals have huge departments like this so it was always a good hall if you ever found one. i turned the nob a peaked in to see it was clear. i went in and shut the door behind me quickly making my way. this was only the front part of the pharmacy where some simple medicine would but i was going to raid it before i opened the door to the back room. i heard moans out side so i scavenge in haste looking at the door.

it took me a moment as i dug into the to the shelves to realize one important factor in that noise though. one very important factor.

i then froze. those moans sound closer than that door. i look to the wall that held the door to the back room and my eyes widen. the wall and the door was a mirror… that was glass… a one way glass… 'damn idiot'.. things could see me and i couldn't see them….fucking glass. a pound hit the glass.

' shit' i grabbed my bag and ran toward the door as the glass broke.

'fuckin hell' i cringed as i slammed the door open and ran for it. i glanced back to see at least twenty and picked my pace only to meet another group as i turned the corner. My stomach dropped as i turned around to go down the hallway in the opposite direction now with two groups on my tail. i speed up and knocked over anything i could reach to slow them down. But after a couple of turns my luck did not change as is was soon met with a dead end. i turned and readied my bat and my guns knowing i only got a little bit head of them.

the group turned the corner and i grew stiller. the group grew… there was no closet… no way to get to the ceiling.. time began to slow as they got closer.. i shot the first seven before i began swing my bat at them. i know i had gotten about 25 before i realized how over run i was getting. i couldn't keep this up for forever but i keep trying. with my luck though my bat broke and i quickly backed up to the wall pulling both pistols out and began shooting until i was out of bullets in each gun. i did not have time to load them so i then used my guns to plunge into their skull and i prayed for Sam to be ok.

my hope was lost as they swarmed over me, i felt them biting my and i screamed out.

"No!" tears welted up it my eye. i soon screwed them shut hoping for death and not becoming one of them.

then nothing was biting me….. am i dead?

i opened my eyes warily to see a man in a trench coat before me welding two swords as he finished the last geezer. it was strange that time slowed down even more. the coat was torn up and worn down. he wore combat boots and black cargo pants. he had on bow and arrows strapped to his back and had on a button down shirt though it was not buttoned. He wore a tank top tucked in under neath the shirt and a sword sheath at each side. he was breathing heavily but did not remove the scarf that cover his face and head. he turned to me only revealing to me his vibrant blue eyes. he dropped swords and held his hands up shakily as if he was repeating the word no. he knelt to me as he shook his head.

"idiot" i coughed out "i was a goner… you could of killed yourself…" with this he looked at me with wide eyes…..

"i was late…" i hear a gruff voice speak in aguish… it strange… i felt as if i know him…. those eyes… that voice.

"c-can you walk.." i hear him say again. its as if his voice went unused for years. "no you can't.." he spoke to him self franticly. he has yet to touch me though his hand hover meirly inches away.

" no no no…" he whispers as he keeps pulling his hands to himself as if he would break me. he then finally looked at me in my eyes and teared up… he finally pulled me up wrapping one of my arms around his shoulder and one of his arms around my waist.

"leave me dip shit… ive been bitten.." i cringed out as my head lolled forward but he continued ignoring me.

i blacked out for a bit before being woken from a scream. that mans scream rang through the air as me eye snapped open. he was holding me to a wall by my arms in a bruising grip. his eyes were screwed shut as he screamed out again as and cuts began to form over him. i felt warmth strangely. i wanted to do something but couldn't move. 'what was going on?' blood started to drench his clothes as he gasped out. 'stop!' i tried to say. the wounds continued to get worse. 'stop!' then suddenly he cried out in anguish again.

"Stop!" i finally spoke and he did. he looked to me warily and collapsed. 'the fuck?' i leaned down and froze looking amy arm. my wounds are gone now. i jumped up and looked my self I'm wound free. i looked at the man before me seeing he was now covered in wounds… my wounds? i leaned down to him laying him flat checking his pulse, luckily he still had one. i looked around to see we were in some locked down laboratory in the hospital. which i was happy about because of all the noise he made. i look at my watch to see it has been an hour pass the time i was suppose to meet back with Sammy. i looked to the man before me to see a puddle of blood form.

'shit' i speedly start to strip him until he was down to his pants and shoes to wrap his wounds. only to be met with a body littered in the bites that were mine only moments ago and many scars that seem somewhat strange but i had no time to think of it.

'the hell is going on?!' i thought as gave him as much first aid as i could before setting on the only bed in the lab. 'is he a zombie now? what is he to began with?'

the man started to convulse only moments later as he began to gasp for air. his eyes snapped open as his hands reached to his neck as if to try and get his throat mainly to work. but i jolted back when i looked at his eyes. that sickly zombie green was in them as if it was fighting the blue for space. he held a silent cry as he began to bleed through the bandages and he began to stain the bed. i was really starting to worry the amount of blood i was seeing.

"hey!" i shout to try get attention as i went to his side. i grabbed his shoulders to stop him from opening his wounds from the convulsions. "heyyyy…" i tried to get his attention again as he keep fighting my grip and kept his eye trained on something i couldn't see. the colors seemed to fight each other still and though i didn't know what was going on but i knew the green shouldn't win. getting a bit desperate now as the green became more evident, i shook him "HEY DUDE!" i screamed. his eyes then snapped to mine as the blue snapped over the whole iris, erasing the green.

"deann…" he started but his voice seem to disappear mid sentence but came back "-ester…is saved.." he finished and passed out finally calming down from his shaking. but i was frozen in place as i flashed back to that echoing voice of anguish from my return from hell.

"w-what?" my eye widen as my body went on auto pilot taking his bandages to reapplied them. 'whats going on?! I'm so confused!' it wasn't until now that i realized why the scars seemed strange. my memories of hells flashed again through mind. these were my scars…. i could tell you how i got each one of those… the shoulder scar was a large hook…the torso was littered in lashes from whips …. arms full of burns… who is this man… that owe so much to…..


End file.
